Chasing Memories
by yuuram2fangirl
Summary: AU. A forgotten past. A mysterious case. And Euphemia li Britannia may be the only one who can get to the bottom of it and help Suzaku Kururugi to get his revenge against the man who made him lose his memories. (Not SuzaEuphie)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own Code Geass.**

 **Author Notes:** **Well, I wasn't supposed to actually publish this story until I at least completed a few of my other stories but this idea kept bouncing around in my head and I couldn't help it. Other stories too will be updated soon. Beta Reading done by Checkmate-13! Lots of thanks.**

 **Enjoy!**

 _ **Nothing is ever lost to us, as long as we remember it-**_

 _ **The Story Girl**_

"The brain, as you all might know as medical students, is the most fascinating object in all of the human body. Its functions are still a mystery just waiting to be cracked!" Professor Lloyd grinned widely as he surveyed the fresh minds of the newest batch sent to him. It was his job to make them perfect in what they were going to do and the best way to do that was the practical approach.

"The brain is the most complex organ, and so is often susceptible to different varieties of fascinating and, most of the time, dangerous diseases." He clapped his hands together and grinned even wider. "So I would like you people to go around the record room and pick out a case file for you to do your research on. You can pick any one file and you will study the disease the patient is infected with. You will also interview the patient; if he is in the condition to do so that is."

He made shooing motions with his hands. "Go on now." Turning his back to them, he headed towards his office with his assistant following behind him.

At the abrupt departure of their erratic Professor, the students began to scatter and Euphemia li Britannia- or Euphie, as she preferred to be called - was left standing with her two friends Kallen and Shirley.

"Well, this is interesting." Shirley commented lightly.

"It's the first time a professor has given us free reign like this." Kallen smirked. "I think I like it." Shirley giggled and Euphie smiled indulgently. She never thought she would become a doctor, but she did have a tendency to help sick people. Apparently becoming a nurse was a waste of her  
brilliant brain according to Cornelia, so doctor it was.

"Let's go and choose our cases before the best ones are all taken." Shirley said leading them towards the files.

"There are so many cases over here."

The record room was huge with rows and rows of bookcases filled with files of different sizes. Euphie guessed that there might be around 10,000 files stored in here. She randomly picked up files before stuffing them back in. None of them had caught her interest yet.

Being a neurologist was not something that Euphie would have normally chosen, but there was something fascinating about the brain and the way it worked. So she had decided to go ahead with it and there was no better teacher than Lloyd Asplund in the city.

She flipped through another file and was about to stuff it in when one term caught her attention.

"Anterograde Amnesia." She said it aloud. The term sounded familiar though she couldn't exactly place what it was.

"What?" Shirley came up behind her and tried to look over her shoulder.

Euphie showed her the file. "This seems like an interesting case to take up. Let's go and ask Professor Lloyd more about it." Spotting Kallen a few rows away she waved the red haired girl over and after filling her in the three of them made their way towards Professor Lloyd's office.

Euphie knocked.

"Come in."

Lloyd was signing a few documents while Cecile was on the other side of the room by the filing cabinet.

"Ah, Miss Britannia, Miss Kouzuki and Miss Fenette. I see you have chosen a case already. What is it about?"

"Well that's what we would like to know." Euphie bit her lip and slid the folder over to Lloyd. He flipped it open and went through it with a thoughtful expression on his face. Kallen and Shirley exchanged a glance as they waited for Lloyd to tell them more about this particular case. Euphie had caught sight of a post-it note saying, 'Police Case' but she was more curious because of it.

Cecile stopped filing her papers to come and stand behind Lloyd to take a look at the case as well. Euphie didn't miss the way her eyes widened, but before she could think more about it  
Lloyd slammed the folder back on the desk and looked at them with a big grin.

"You lot stumbled on an interesting case. This person suffered from Anterograde Amnesia, also known as short term memory loss. It means that he cannot remember anything for more than fifteen minutes. Of course he will still remember basic body functions and things  
like language, but he won't remember events or people from his past. A blunt trauma has affected his memory centre and impaired his ability to make new memories. "

"In short, he neither can remember anything from before the impairment without a little probing nor can he remember the things that happen for longer than fifteen minutes." Lloyd explained in simple terms.

Before either of them could ask or comment on it, Cecile spoke up.

"But I would recommend you not take up this case." Cecile advised, a slight warning in her tone.

"Why?" Euphie frowned in confusion. It seemed like a simple case and an interesting one too.

"This is a police case." There was a slight grimace on Cecile's face. Euphie remembered the note saying 'Police Case' that she had ignored when she was going through the file. There were nearly no details about what exactly had taken place, but the general idea was that someone had hit the subject on the head with a hard blunt object, causing damage to the temporal lobe. Sadly, the perpetrator was never caught and the case was closed.

"But if you want to do it so desperately, then feel free!" Lloyd cut in with a grin. Cecile was quick to admonish him.

"Don't you dare go around giving dangerous ideas to youngsters, Lloyd! You know very well that-"

"Miss Cecile don't worry about it. I am not going to take up the case." Euphie cut in. She would have not minded taking up the case despite Cecile's protests but she was sure that Cornelia wouldn't be happy to see her involved with a police case. Even if it was a closed one.

With one last curious glance at the folder she turned to leave with Kallen and Shirley, the image of the young brown haired, green eyed man stuck in her brain.

 **-Meanwhile, in another part of town-**

A man smashed into a rickety old wooden table that stood no chance against the weight of a fully grown adult. Splinters pierced his back, drawing blood. The man groaned as he rolled over in pain. Squinting his eyes, he looked up at the silhouette of the person he was running from.

The person entered and it was over within seconds. The man laid there bleeding, his life long gone. The person stood over him, glaring at his body.

Suddenly a beeping noise filled the small room and confusion clouded the person's face as he took in the body lying by his feet and the destroyed state of the room.

The beeping sound seemed to come from a polaroid camera that was in one of his jacket pockets. He searched through his other pockets and came away with a bunch of photos that seemed to be taken from the polaroid camera. He went through them.

His manager. Lawyer. Doctor. Milkman. Ah...He bent down and compared the man in the photo with the body by his feet. They were a perfect match.

He read the caption.

' _To be killed'_

Blinking a few times, understanding dawning on him; he stood and with one last look at the body walked out of the room.

Police were swarming the scene within hours.

"Sir, who do you think did this?" Reporters were loitering on the steps of the building, pouncing on any policeman they could see. Kewell grimaced. He normally didn't mind a little publicity but the reporters were just hindering the police.

After pushing through the throng of reporters he managed to enter the building.

"Sir." A junior officer jumped up and gave him a salute. He nodded before turning towards the body.

Frowning, he thought back to the string of murders that this was related to. He was one of the most experienced people in his department but this case had him stumped. This was the 5th murder to take place in the past 8 months, and as far as the victims were concerned there was no connecting link between them except for the fact that they were all beaten to death brutally.

If they could only find out who the culprit was.

"Sir. Orders?"

"CCTV camera footage of this entire area. Details on the victim. Eye witnesses." Kewell glanced one last time at the man lying in his own blood. "I need all the reports on my desk within an hour."

There was a serial killer on the loose and he was going to be the one to catch him.

* * *

The alarm beeped and he groaned. Reaching out, he turned it off before sitting up. He felt strangely disoriented, like he couldn't remember where he was or what he was doing here.

' _Don't panic'_ was the note pasted on the wall opposite his bed. He frowned in confusion.

He slowly got up and looked around cautiously. There didn't seem to be any immediate danger, but one can never be too careful. He decided to proceed cautiously.

He was in an unknown house in an unknown bed with no memory of how he got there. He numbly climbed out of bed before making his way to the washroom. He had to check a few rooms to find it but he was able to locate it without too much difficulty. Entering the washroom, he glanced at the note behind the mirror.

' _Remove your shirt'_

There were still a lot of questions in his mind, but something told him that it would all be answered if he followed the instructions. He licked his lips as he proceeded to remove his shirt.

His lean and slightly muscular body seemed to be the canvas of a tattoo artist. There was black ink swirls all over his chest and torso and when he twisted he could see similar inscriptions on his back too. He noted that they weren't any ordinary tattoos, but words and numbers that didn't seem to make any sense.

Then he caught sight of the name in the middle of his chest.

That was the name that stood out from all the other inscriptions on his body.

The name brought an onslaught of memories with it and none of them were happy ones. As he remembered the horrible memories, Suzaku couldn't keep back the scream that tore out from his throat and bounced and echoed off the bathroom tiles.

His eyes caught another inscription across his chest stretching from one shoulder to another and he bared his teeth trying to control himself. There were tears streaming down his face as sobs shook is body.

That man would pay dearly for what he had done.

Suzaku would make sure of it.

 **Author Notes:** **Well, this was the intro. For people who didn't get my explanation of Anterograde Amnesia : You can't remember anything in your past (except for a few things that too only with a little probing) nor can your brain make new memories. So even after you are affected with it you can't retain anything. So it isn't like amnesia where you only forget the past but can still can new memories.**

 **Oh, and I am not satisfied with the title of this fic so recommendations are welcome :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass.**

 **Author Notes: This part may contain a slightly OOC Euphie though I tried to make her as in character as possible. There may be OOC-ness from her part anyway though not much. REVIEWS ARE APPRECIATED! Thank you for reading and suggestions/ constructive criticism are always welcome.**

 **Chapter 2: Of Investigations and Meetings**

 **Check the desk.**

It wasn't hard to understand what it meant yet he still frowned as he tried to remember what exactly he was supposed to do. The wall above the desk had a sprawling map on it with various pictures, papers and sticky notes pinned to it. He could make out the pictures of dead bodies and while he knew he was supposed to feel something while looking at them, he only felt a vague sense of irritation.

The desk itself was littered with paper and pens. The drawers on the other hand contained photos, lots of them. And more than half of them were of dead bodies. His eyes widened as he continued looking through the photos. One part of him couldn't believe he had killed his many people while the other felt that they deserved it.

He was in no condition to guess which part was right.

He sat on the chair and continued to look through the photos trying to drudge up whatever he could from his memory. One photo leaped out at him. It had yesterday's date. He stared at it for a few moments before he dug deeper into the drawer.

The invitation card he had taken from the man he killed yesterday was lying undisturbed below all the photos.

He remembered acquiring the invitation from the man's house but it wasn't until he opened it and the name of the chief guest sprang out that he remembered exactly why he had taken the card.

The Chief Guest was none other than the man he was searching for.

And while he may not exactly remember much from his past, he still remembered the tickling sensation of black hair on his cheek along with a whisper of the man's name.

His hand momentarily tightened over the card before he relaxed his hold and whipped out his phone. He searched the contacts until he came upon a particular name. The name of the chief guest in the invitation. He had managed to get the number from the phone of the man he had murdered yesterday.

He shifted his attention back to the invitation card. It was an invitation to some kind of charity event that was being held in a college campus but Suzaku was less interested in that and more interested in the person attending it. He just had to plan it all carefully and make sure to put reminders for that day so he had no chance of forgetting.

This was his chance to get his revenge.

And he wouldn't allow anything to come in between.

* * *

Kewell sat and stared at the grocery bill receipt that he had managed to find at the crime scene. While it wasn't confirmed if the list was of the killers', the man who had been killed didn't seem like the kind of person who went grocery shopping.

It was a shot in the dark and Kewell was hoping it would pay off.

"Sir, we managed to track down the store." An officer burst into his office and within seconds Kewell was on his feet rushing towards the car.

"Inform the others that I will be looking into this myself. It might just be a dead end. The rest of you continue talking to the victim's family and friends and try to find a pattern that connects all of them together." Kewell didn't mind anyone accompanying him but there was a chance that this lead would be a dead end and he didn't want to waste anyone's time.

He reached the grocery store in record time and took a deep breath before entering it. The store itself wasn't too big and there was only one man at the counter who smiled brightly as he entered. The smile quickly dropped at Kewell flashed the man his ID.

"This bill was made from this grocery store. Can you remember the man who bought these items?" The man wore an incredulous look and Kewell had to admit that it was expected. After all, how could he expect someone to remember who had bought these items when many people visited the store every day?

"Oh I do recognize this." Kewell blinked and thanked his luck.

"Who?" He hoped that the shot in the dark would pay off but it was still too early to determine it.

"I don't know his name, Sir." At Kewell's grimace he quickly continued, "But he comes here regularly so I will be able to direct you to him."

"How do you remember him?"

"This man comes in here every week and buys the exact same things. It is hard to forget a loyal customer." He grinned.

"But there are a lot of loyal customers. How can you remember this specific one?" Kewell questioned again.

"He is a bit of a strange guy. He always has a camera on him that beeps and he often forgets to take back the change after a purchase. Once he even forgot the groceries and I had to rush behind him to return it to him!" The man seemed to be relishing the face that he was able to help the police with their investigation and Kewell didn't try to dissuade him. The cashier was proving to be useful.

 _'Forgetful?'_ Kewell couldn't understand how such a man could commit crimes but then maybe the man was medically insane and they were all serial killings without any links to each other. Since his team couldn't trace any apparent connection between the victims. They were all ordinary people with most of them having their own businesses. There were a few who worked in offices so there wasn't any link there. In short, they had no other leads to further the case.

This was their only chance.

He frowned. "Do you know where he lives?"

"Well, I can't be sure actually." The cashier scratched his head sheepishly. "I know he is from somewhere around here but not sure where exactly."

"Will you recognize him if he comes here?"

"Of course I will." The man grinned a toothy grin. Kewell gave a grim smile back. "He comes here every Tuesday and I guess your luck is good since tomorrow is a Tuesday."

"So he will be here tomorrow." Kewell finished off. He could act like a customer himself and observe the man. Even though he wasn't sure that the man in question was the one they were searching for it was the only lead they had. All the same he wouldn't inform the others of this development in case he was wrong.

He would keep it to himself for now and investigate it.

Maybe this would be the case that would further his career.

* * *

"It is hard but really satisfying." Euphie took a sip of her coffee. "What about you?"

Milly Ashford grinned. "It is fantastic. Mother and father are still not happy about my decision to become a journalist but I am really happy with it and am also enjoying it so that is there."

The café they were sitting in was located near the campus where Euphie studied so she wasn't worried about missing any of her classes. Milly had more freedom than her since she had already completed her course and was now out working at the TV Station. Euphie knew for a fact that Milly's parents were less than happy at their daughters' decision to continue working at such a low post rather than take over their company or marry some rich guy but Milly wouldn't be budged from her decision.

Euphie nodded thoughtfully. "At least you are doing what you enjoy rather than-" She broke off as a faintly familiar face triggered her memory. She immediately stood up and craned her neck to keep him in her sight as he sat down and looked at the menu.

"What happened?" Milly asked as she turned back and tried to find out what Euphie was staring at. Euphie had the urge to go over and talk with him but the warning of Miss Cecile flashed in her mind and she sat down with a sigh.

"Will you tell me what has got you so excited?" Milly raised an eyebrow. Milly Ashford was nothing if not curious.

"There is a guy sitting on the table right in the middle. Blue jacket, very short brown hair." She herself took a sip of her coffee as Milly tried to discreetly look behind her and spotted the man Euphie was talking about.

"He is kind of cute though the clothes and hair style don't suit him much. Fancy him?" Milly's coy smile made Euphie shake her head vehemently.

"No. It's just that-" she hesitated for a moment before deciding to go for the truth. "We have a case file for him in college."

Milly leaned forward. "Oh really?"

Euphie nodded. "He has the case of retrograde amnesia. He lost most of his previous memories nor can he remember anything that happens to him for more than 15 minutes." She noticed Milly's eyes soften with sympathy.

"That is unfortunate." But as soon as the sympathy came it vanished only to leave behind curiosity. "Yet I am guessing that your interest in him has to do with something more than just his condition."

Euphie reflected that Milly Ashford was sometimes much sharper than she showed to the world. "His case is a police case. Someone hit him on his head causing him to end up in this condition. That person was never caught." Milly leaned back and studied Euphie. Euphie felt distinctly uncomfortable at being scrutinized so closely but kept her eyes locked with Milly until the blonde grinned.

"Then go and find out more about it." Euphie blinked and Milly's grinned widened. "You feel sorry for him don't you? And I can see that you are curious too. So go on and talk with him."

Euphie shook her head "I can't just go and-"

"Sure you can! If you don't then I will. And I promise that I won't be as subtle as you if I try to figure out what happened to him." Euphie winced as she imagined Milly interrogating the young man. She normally wouldn't have gone to meet the man but with things being as it is….

"Fine I will do it." Milly's grin turned positively wolfish and she waved as Euphie got up from her seat. "Best of luck darling. And do inform me if I am to expect happy news by the end of the week." Euphie shot Milly a look that had no effect on her before gathering her things and making way towards Suzaku Kururugi.

"Hello, you are Suzaku Kururugi right?" She stood in front of him, subtly shifting her weight form one foot to another. The first thing she noticed about him when he met her eyes was that his eyes were of the greenest shade she had ever seen. Shaking her head slightly, she took note of the confused and suspicious expression on her face.

"You don't know me but I know who you are." Sighing as she realized that she was probably just confusing him more she extracted her ID card from her bag and shown it to him. "I am a last year medical student from Pendragon Medical College. I have read about you in one of the case files. I was wondering if we could talk." She saw the hesitation flash on his face before he tilted his head in agreement.

Unable to bite back her wide grin she sat. "Thank you so much."

"What do you want to talk about?" Euphie noticed that the voice was slightly raspy like he wasn't in the habit of using it much. She guessed he might've been handsome at one point of time but with his loose fitting clothes and closely cropped hair he looked older than she knew he actually was.

"I just wanted to know more about your case sir." She decided that asking politely would lead her to more answers.

"What do you want to know?" He kept his guard up and she couldn't blame him for that. After all, in a world where he couldn't remember anything for more than 15 minutes it would be hard to keep track of people.

"About how you manage your condition. It isn't easy so how do you make sure that you remember all the necessary things?" She desperately wanted to write down what he said but she guessed that he wouldn't be too happy about it. So she kept her hands folded on her lap and instead listened attentively.

"I take photos." She blinked and he explained further. "I take photos of people and places to remember them. I stick notes around my apartment to remind myself to do things."

Before she could enquire further a loud beep startled her. "What is that?"

"My camera. It alerts me every fifteen minutes." He said as he removed it and fiddled with it. She hesitated before asking. "Can I have a look at the photos?"

The suspicious look was back on his face but he handed over the photos without any complaints. "She glanced through them curiously. "My Manager. My Doctor. Orchard Complex. Odysseus." She mumbled at she flipped through the different photos. "Oh so you live in the Odysseus Apartments?" She asked curiously.

Everyone knew that the Orchard Complex was one of the most expensive apartment blocks in the city. Middle class people could no way afford it which meant that Suzaku was rich. She was sure that he wouldn't answer or maybe even remember anything if she asked him so she kept quiet and gave back his photos.

It wasn't any of her business anyway.

From the corner of her eyes she noticed Milly staring at them. Her attention shifted back towards Suzaku when he stood up. "If that's all I need to go." While anyone else may be put off by the rudeness Euphie didn't miss the formal way he had of talking. Like he was used to talking to people on a purely professional level.

"Oh yes, of course. Thank you for sparing me some of your time." She executed a small bow to which he nodded and started to leave.

"Oh wait a minute." He turned back looking wary. She had a thought and made a quick split second decision. "Why don't you take a picture of me?" At his blank look on his face she explained. "So that if we meet again you can remember me easily." She smiled and with one more hesitant look he took out his Polaroid camera and clicked two pictures of her. She grinned as he took out his marker. "You can write 'A Friend' down there." She was thankful that while he did look wary, he still wrote down what she had said and gave one photo to her.

With one final wave from her he left the café. She glanced at the photo in her hand and she bit her lip.

"You made him take a photo?" Milly had sidled up to her. Euphie didn't know how to explain her impulsive action to her friend so she settled for shrugging.

"That's how he remembers people."

"Planned a date?" Milly's grin was teasing and Euphie rolled her eyes as she gathered her things.

"Nothing of that sort. I will probably never meet him again."

She didn't realize at that moment how ironical her words would turn out to be.

* * *

Suzaku looked at the large crowd of people and felt distinctly unsettled. He normally avoided crowds but he couldn't choose to be picky this time. So he quietly gave the card and entered the auditorium. The charity event seemed to be a big thing since there were hundreds of people milling about and many college students who were helping out.

Taking a seat, his eyes flitted over the volunteer members bustling about to get everyone seated. His eyes lingered on a particular pink haired girl that seemed very familiar to him but he couldn't exactly remember where he saw her. Or who she was.

Discarding that line of thought his attention went back to the stage as they announced the arrival of the Chief Guest. After a few minutes, the man ascended the stage among loud applause with a big grin on his face.

Suzaku's hands immediately clenched into a fist as he was assaulted with half formed and blurry memories of what had happened a year ago. He couldn't separate or make much sense of the images but the feeling of pain was coursing through his veins.

Taking a few deep breaths he managed to get out his camera and take a few photos of the man. It would do him good to have a face to attach to the person who had made his life hell instead of just the name.

As soon as the man was seated he got out of there and made his way to the car parking basement.

The basement was empty as he thought it would be and that would just help him to carry out his plan more efficiently. This was a golden chance that had been presented to him and there was no way he would miss it. His camera beeped and he blinked, disorientated for a few moments. He removed his phone from his coat pocket and stared at it for a few seconds as he tried to recollect what he was trying to do. Just then an alert ensued on his phone.

"Get rid of-" His eyes turned sharp as he read the name again. The plan he had made was outlines on the reminder that had popped up on his phone. Pursing his lips he went to his contact list and picked up the name and number he had gotten from the man he had killed and called it.

There was gibberish on the other end but he managed to utter, "There is something important you need to know. Come to the basement." There was a lot of noise from the other side and Suzaku grimaced. But he kept his ears glued to the phone as he kept an eye on the door that lead out of the auditorium and into the basement.

The programme seemed to be in full swing if the noises on the other end of the line were any indication. But he was sure that the man would probably come out alone since he would not expect to be in any danger just for answering a simple call. Suzaku doubted that the man even heard what he way saying but that meant he would come out to get better range.

A man stepped out with a phone and Suzaku could suddenly hear the clear echo of Hello from both the sides. Slipping his phone back into his pocket he approached the man. The door swung shut behind the man as he tried to speak into the phone.

The man's eyes widened as he spotted Suzaku walking towards him. His frown was gone a moment later only to be replaced by a pained expression as Suzaku charged towards him a knocked him off his feet with a well landed blow to his stomach.

The fight was over within minutes and the man lay dead. Suzaku glanced at the knife in the man's hand which he had managed to twist to get the man to slit his own throat. His face was blank as he flipped through the photos to mark the man as dead. It was a good thig he had taken a photo of his target.

He froze as he stared at the photo of the man he had taken in the auditorium. It wasn't the same person. He clutched the man's face and tilted it both the sides trying to find even a little resemblance to the picture but instead he saw that the man standing beside his intended victim matched the person he had just killed.

He growled and punched the ground at the thought of missing his mark once again. He hadn't expected that the man would send his assistant to answer the phone instead of answering it himself but that was what happened and there was nothing much he could do about it.

A scuffle from the doors prompted him to his feet and behind the cars. He spotted the man he so desperately wanted dead kneeling next to his murdered assistant. Suzaku would have attacked him if there weren't another 6-7 men surrounding him. While Suzaku was confident that he would be able to take on all the men by himself he knew that the noise would alert security of the campus and he was sure that it wouldn't end in his favor.

So for now he had to wait it out and try another time.

While that thought left a bitter tinge in his mouth, there nothing he could do as he melted into the darkness of the night as he made his way home.

He had to try again some other day.

* * *

Kewell studied the man who had entered the grocery store. He was simple looking with a black shirt over with he wore a loose fitting blue jacket. His blank expression gave nothing away as he looked at what Kewell supposed was the grocery list. He didn't know why the man wanted a list when he bought the same items every week. But it supported the theory than this man had some memory problem.

It was still early in the morning so the grocery store was mostly empty and it was only the slight tilt of the cashier's head that alerted Kewell that this was the man they were looking for. So he continued keeping a close eye of the man as he partially hid himself behind the row of canned food.

He ignored Kewell and finished up his shopping. The cashier had to stop him from leaving without taking his change and Kewell was then sure that this man had some memory problem.

Hesitating for only a few moments, he followed the man as he left the shop. The man seemed to be walking slowly as he went towards his place of residence. Kewell kept a respectable distance as he kept an eye for any indication that the man was onto him. When he kept on walking without any sign that he had noticed Kewell, the officer relaxed.

The relaxed posture he had adapted quickly tensed up as he noticed his quarry enter the Odysseus Apartments. He stopped in front of the building trying to wrap his head around the fact that this weird looking man was rich enough to buy an apartment in such a wealthy neighborhood. His pace slowing, he noticed the man enter the lift. Deciding not to arouse suspicion by getting into the lift with him he waited in front of the lift and kept an eye on the floor number.

4th floor.

He grinned and took his time as he waited for the lift to return and take him to the same floor. Stepping out, he glanced at the two doors present in the whole corridor. One of the doors had a huge padlock on it which quickly eliminated the chances of it being the man's house. Kewell shifted his attention to the other door on the other end of the corridor.

Approaching it quietly he wondered if he would have to knock and make an excuse for entering or if he should call for back up since he still needed evidence to bring the man in. The decision was made for him as he pushed the door and found it unlocked.

Memory problem. Kewell reminded himself as he stepped into the flat cautiously.

It was mostly dark and quiet. Kewell bit his lip as he wondered if it would be a better idea to call for back up. As he ventured further into the flat he noticed that the living room was mostly bare with the exception of a TV and sofa. Glancing towards the other side he froze as he noticed his quarry sitting on the table engrossed in his work with his back towards Kewell.

Kewell noticed a bunch of baseball bats lying to the side. Picking up one carefully he made his way towards the brown haired man. He had the element of surprise on his side and as the man became aware that he wasn't alone in the flat he turned to face Kewell. Kewell used this moment to smash his head with the bat.

The well placed hit made him fall like a sack of bricks.

Kewell glanced at the wall above the desk and his eyes widened at the various photos of dead bodies and the careful planning that the seemingly innocent looking man had done. Now there was no doubt in his mind that this was the man they had been searching for the past few months. The so called serial killer.

Who may not be a serial killer at all if the planning he had done and the thought he had put in the murders were any indication.

Glancing at the unconscious man by his feet he decides that it was better to be safe than sorry. Pulling him back up of the chair he had been previously occupying, Kewell managed to find a rope and tied him to the chair so that even if he woke up there was not much he could do against Kewell. Until then Kewell could search the house for more evidence.

He started to rummage through the various drawers and found a gun, photos and many more damning evidence.

As he reached the last drawer the only thing present in it was a book. He stopped for some time wondering what a diary was doing in a killer's house. As far as he knew murderers ever wrote any journals. Except for the plans they had to murder.

With that thought in mind, he decided to open and see what was in there. It may have been even more evidence of his guilt or detailed plans of how to commit the perfect murder.

The first page had a photo.

His eyes widened when he realized that it was a picture of the same man who was currently tied up. He looked completely different in the photo that was stuck on the first page of the diary. Wearing a black suit, the smile on his face was blindingly bright and his brown hair curled around his neck instead of being as short as it was now. His green eyes displayed maturity even through the photo.

He glanced once at the man who was sill unconscious. That man looked weary and beaten down. Nothing like the man in the photo.

Suzaku Kururugi. His blinked as he tried to place the reason why the name seemed so familiar.

Shaking his head he shot one last glance at the man in the chair before curiosity grown better than him and he decided that there was no harm in reading the diary.

It may even help him understand the killer better.

Because while he had the evidence he still needed a motive.

So leaning against the wall, he opened the book and started to read.

 **Author Notes: So Suzaku's past will be revealed in the next chapter. At least some part of it. The writing is not top class due to the fact that this was all written in a rush. There are maybe 4 chapters left in the story. Yes, it is short but that is how the story goes. **

**Review Replies:**

 **Panazilla:** I decided to keep the original title but thanks for the suggestion and review!

 **KokoroBelle:** I can answer properly but yes, it is kind of Suzalulu.

 **Thanks for reading!**


End file.
